Chimpanzees can be infected with HIV-1; however, since this species is endangered their maintenance cost is very high and the number of animals limited for experimental research. Thus a better model is sought. We have pursued HIV- 1 infection in pig-tailed macaques. Initially, we infected 2 monkeys with LAV/LAI, a laboratory strain of HIV-1 and 2 monkeys with a primary isolate of HIV-1. Analysis of the LAV-inoculated monkeys indicated that both monkeys were infected and contain viral sequences long-term. Current studies are underway to pursue host factors and viral determinants which control the establishment of infection, the level of virus production and the eventual progression to disease. The results from such studies will hopefully enable the pig-tailed monkeys to become a useful animal model for human AIDS. In addition, analysis of HIV-1 primary isolates in monkeys is also being carried out. Since the latter are representative of the natural infection in people, an animal model utilizing primary isolates will be valuable for the development and safety testing of effective HIV-1 vaccine(s) and therapeutic(s). There is a current epidemic of human AIDS. Major efforts and resources have been directed towards development of vaccines and therapeutics against HIV-1 and AIDS. The availability of a non-human primate model for AIDS is critical for evaluating the safety and efficacy of vaccines and therapeutics developed for human AIDS intervention and treatment. Furthermore, an animal model for HIV-1 infection will enable a better understanding of the mechanism of virus infection and development of disease. This information will provide better review of product submitted to FDA for evaluation.